Fairy Trainers
by Babaya Fruit
Summary: Ahh yes, my two favorite things- Pokemon and Fairies. What happenes if you mix'em together? THIS STORY DUMBOS!  Sorry all you Dumbo fans
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time, five great being lived. They where known as Fairies. They each where a symbol, Friendship, Hope, love, laughter and peace. But a dark shadow always came upon them. The Demons. Demons are very desultorily and demanding. They wanted the world. But, Using all their strength they had, The Fairies defeated them, but they each died. One, The Friendship, didn't die. Her friends laying there dead really hit her. She each sealed their powers in a locket for each, hoping one day that Fairies will never die again. But a Demon was alive and snuck away with a baby, which Hope could of saved.

Now we go to our time, when a ten year old girl, Faith, the long-time descendant of the Hope Fairy, is starting her Johto Journey. She lives in New Bark Town, Johto. Lets see as she wakes up this morning.

"Mum, I'm going out!" Faith said as she stepped out the door, wearing dark green leggings underneath a short black dress. She wore sneakers on her feat, and a silver headband with a bow in her hair.

"Wait!" She put on a locket with a star in printed on it. "There!"

"Your locket! Wowzers. Mum! Thanks! See you later!"

Her mum watched as she headed off for her Johto Dream to come true, and hoped she met some friends along the way.

"Professor Elm! I'm Early!"

Elm looked at Faith.

"Yes you are, so come over here!"

Faith ran over to where four pokeballs sat.

"Four?"

"Yes, one has a very special pokemon in it! I got it from my friend, Mr. Pokemon. He had said that a new trainer can have it."

"May I have it?"

Elm nodded, and handed her the pokeball.

"Go!"

A small red fox came out.

"Hiya!"

"A Vulpix?"

Elm nodded. "Bye, come back anytime!"

Faith headed out on the first route.

She sat down and opened her bag.

Six pokeballs, a pokedex, a book, a few sandwiches, and a bag of Poke-Nibbles.

She pulled out her Pokedex and pointed it at Vulpix.

"Vulpix, the fox pokemon. As its body grows larger, its six warm tails become more beautiful, with a more luxur ious coat of fur."

"Interesting," Faith thought as a small pokemon came out.

She pointed her pokedex at it.

" Hoothoot, the owl pokemon. It has a perfect sense of time. Whatever happens, It keeps rhythm by precicly tilting its head in time."

"Now, Ember!" Vulpix shot small flames at the pokemon. Hoothoot got hit, but flew up.

"Vulpix, now! Use tail whip!"

Hoothoot charged at Vulpix, but she dodged.

"Now! USE EMBER!"

Hoothoot fainted.

"Pokeball, NOW!"

One

Tow

Three

DING!

"I JUST CAUGHT A HOOTHOOT!"

"Yeah!" Vulpix said, lifting one of her paws in the air.

A/N: Amusing Chapter. $% chapter story. Can you break the key?

!=1

=2

=3

$=4

%=5

^=6

&=7

*=8

(=9

)=10

Review how many chapters!

~Babaya Fruit


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Saya from Unova with a lil' company.

/ Faith catches a Hoothoot with her partner, Vulpix. She is now at Cherrygrove with her two new pokemon. Then, she bumps into a girl./

"Hey, what was that for?" She asks.

"Sorry. I-I"

"JOKING!"

"Huh?" Faith asked.

"Sorry. I'm Saya. Nice to meet you! I'm From Unova! And this is Deerling!"

"Hi!"

"Oh, cool! I'm Faith!"

They sat down in a corner far away from everybody else.

"I'm A Fairy Trainer!" The two girls said in unison.

"WHAT?"

"Yup, I'm the fairy of Laughter…I think…"

"Well, I'm the Fairy of hope!"

"Nice, Nice." Deerling said, putting her foot down as Vulpix walked up.

"You know what? I think More fairy trainers are out there, just like US!" Saya said, and Faith nodded.

Just then, a group of people in yellow clothing and Abra for each walked in. One, Who wore a yellow shirt that goes down to his elbows, with a great flame going up his chest with a black & dark red S in the middle had glasses.

"Oh no! Looks like I need to send Deerling back. 'Cause that is team Solar, who is going straight towards Fairy Trainers, AKA US!" Saya said, returning Deerling to it's pokeball.

"Well, have they ever met a Hope Fairy?" Faith asked.

Saya shook her head. "No, Faith don't go out!"

Faith walked out in front of the men.

"What are you doing?" She asked the leader, and he looked at her.

"Well, Little girl, We just need to find a Saya around here, and we will go." He replied, then gasped.

"**GET HER**!"

Faith gasped, too. She then realized why Saya said not to go out. His glasses could see if she was a Fairy or not. "Vulpix and Hoothoot! Come on Out!" She said as she called out Hoothoot, and Vulpix ran to her side.

The whole Pokemon Center evacuated when two of the Abra stepped out, then a Kadabra came out.

"Hey, This isn't _fair_!" Saya stepped out just when two other Abra did.

"Did you hear her?" a different voice said. A Fairy Trainer with Dark Blue wings with stars on them came out. "I'm Olive! And Nobody hurts my peers! Especially when I'm the _Friendship fairy_!"

Olive's wings gave Faith an Idea.

"Saya! Open your locket!"

"Why?"

"FF! FF! FF!" Faith replied the meaning of Fairy Form.

"Oh!" She opened her locket.

So did Faith.

Saya's wings where very dragonfly like, but small enough to lift her up.

Faith's wings resembled a Swallowtail's, but kinda small.

"Now! Vulpix, Ember! Hoothoot, use Hypnosis!"

"Go, Chikorita! Use Vine whip!" Saya said, calling out her starter.

"Now, Totodile Use Water Gun!"

* * *

After a while, all their pokemon are defeated.

They run off crying to their mama.

"We make a good team, mind if I join?" Olive asked.

"As long as we can call you Ol sometimes." Faith said, as all their wings disappeared.

They laughed.

"Oh, I'm serious."

A/N: Yeah, Faith isn't Serious about Olive being called Ol. Well, nd chapter done! Yay! (Yes, real exclamation point, and always use the key! ^.^

'(^.^)'

Babaya Fruit


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Fate, the Love Fairy!

The next day after Faith, Saya and Olive met each other…..

"HOW LONG HAVE WE BEEN WALKING?" Olive asked, sitting down.

"Only about…. A few seconds. We just left the Pokemon Center."

"Oh." Olive stood back up. "I knew that!"

"Lazy." Saya muttered so nobody could hear.

Off in the distance, they heard a loud growl.

"Demon!" They ran off to where the noise had come from.

A Figure, standing about 5 feet tall, with bat/dragon wings, and two horns sticking up from his head, was standing in front of a girl and her pokemon, a Cyndiquil stood by.

"That is mine!" the girl said, standing up. She had a huge cut on her arm.

"FF" Faith whispered to her friends.

"Fairy Formation, Go!"

They opened their lockets, and their wings re-appeared.

"Grab my locket, please!" The girl whispered silently.

Faith started spinning a tornado of hope to distract the Demon while Olive snatched it out of his hand.

The locket had a heart engraved on it.

"Thanks." The girl said when Olive dropped the locket into her hands.

She opened it, and became a fairy, too!

"I knew it! That is why the Goon was attacking you!"

"Yup! Love Beam!"

"Hope Tornado!"

"Laughter Hurricane!"

" Friendship Circle!"

The fairies used their powers. The demon was forced to retreat to his homeland and report his failure.

"What is your name? I'm Saya, that is Faith and Olive. I'm the Laughter Fairy, Faith is the Hope fairy and Olive is the Friendship Fairy."

"I'm Fate. Nice to meet you!" The girl said, pulling her amber hair behind her ear.

A/N: FIRST DEAMON FIGHT! AWESOME!

sorry short chapter

next longer

Babaya Fruit


	4. Chapter 4 part 1

**Chapter four: Destiny from Kanto, Ash and his friends, Tem Rocket and Solar! 1/3 **

**(AKA THE LONGEST CHAPTER IN THE BOOK)**

"**So, Let's go!" Faith said as the girls got up the next morning. They where almost to Violet City, but the Demon and Team Solar. "We better, or the Gym leader will be waiting!"**

"**Gym leader?" Fate asked. "I'm just an Artist."**

"**And I'm just a trainer with no goal." Saya and Olive said.**

"**And? We better go!" Vulpix cheered. Faith had decided to let her stay out of her Pokeball.**

"**Ugh! Fine." Cyndiquil got up from his comfy spot.**

"**Come ON!" Vulpix and Faith groaned as Olive brushed her hair.**

"**Just wait a few moments…" she said, pulling her hair back in a ponytail.**

"**Hey! Give up!" a voice said. The fairies snuck around a tree and watched.**

"**Just Give up, Team Solar! You couldn't get my locket, and you never will!" a girl was holding an Eevee, and she was flying in mid air.**

"**Yeah! What she said!" Faith and her friends came out from behind the tree.**

"**Fairy Formation! Go!"**

**They all took their Fairy Forms.**

"**Gah!" the Team Solar Grunt looked at them, and slowly backed up, then ran away.**

"**You guys are like me? I'm Destiny, the Peace Fairy. What are your names?"**

"**Faith, the Hope Fairy."**

"**Saya, the Laughter Fairy."**

"**Olive, the Friendship Fairy."**

"**Fate, the Love Fairy."**

"**Interesting. Are you all trainers? I'm From Kanto, and this is Eevee!"**

"**Hi there!" Eevee said, looking at everybody.**

**They landed.**

"**What are you doing? I'm going for Gym battles!"**

"**Oh, I'm a Breeder."**

"**Interesting…." Saya said, scratching her chin. "I have a friend who's a breeder now, but he used to be the Pewter City Gym leader (AKA BROCK!)"**

"**Cool, Saya! Where is he now?" Everybody asked.**

"**I think he is going around Johto with his two friends. Ash and Misty." Saya replied.**

"**Cool, I HOPE we meet them! And I really HOPE that we don't meet another team like Team Solar!" Faith said, starting to walk down the road. Everybody's wings where gone by now.**

**They headed down the road a bit, and Saya caught her second pokemon. (She sent Back Deerling) It was a Rattata, of course. **

"**We are almost there!" Fate said, looking up from her town map.**

**They finally got into Violet City.**

"**Finally Here! I wonder where the Gym Leader is!"**

"**Falkner?" Saya asked, looking up from a book labeled "Gym Leaders of the World"**

"**YUP!" Faith ran to the Pokemon Center first.**

"**Nurse Joy, One room Please." Nurse Joy handed her two room keys. "Why two?"**

"**Because each room can only fit 2-3 trainers." she said, then turned around.**

**The Fairies split up. Saya and Faith would get the room where two can fit, while the rest, the other.**

"**I wonder where Brock is. I remember when I visited my Auntie Jones, and Brock and I would always hang out." Saya said as she unlocked the door.**

"**I CALL TOP BUNK!" Faith said as she and Vulpix clambered up.**

"**Fine, I get the bottom. But when there is a fire, you realize I will be safer." Saya said, completely changing Faith's mind.**

**With the other Fairies….**

"**Man, we are such a team." Destiny said, placing her bag on the bottom bunk.**

"**Yeah, but we are such a Good team, at least. Not as bad as team Rocket or Solar." Fate admitted.**

" **Team rocket?" The other two girls asked.**

"**Oh yeah, I've heard of them! They are a band of crooks who hunt rare pokemon and want to take over the world!" Olive said as she swung her pack on the top bunk.**

"**Oh, I hope they don't go after us!" Fate said as she put her bag on the last bed.**

"**KNOCK KNOCK!" Faith said. "Come on! I want to go look around the city!"**

**A/N: Taking Fairy Ocs for The Fairies Hoenn adventures, by the way. Pm me if you have one. Make sure they are **_**GIRLS. No boys until Sinnoh.**_

_**Sorry!**_

_**Any kind of Fairy Accepted.**_

_**BYE_BYE!**_

_**I GOT POKEMON WHITE!**_

_**Yay.**_

'_**(^.^)'**_

_**Babaya Fruit.**_


End file.
